


I'm gonna fix your shirt. Perhaps your heart too.

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lifting his head, he spends a moment trying to find the other's gaze to get some kind of answer. Yet, he is too focused on his work to pay attention. The needle is moving smoothly between his fingers, fixing the shirt almost in a magical manner."</p>
<p>For Dylan's headcanon that Hase enjoys to make his own clothes and to sew during his free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna fix your shirt. Perhaps your heart too.

“Stop right there in the name of love! Or justice! Or whatever, just wait for me dammit!” 

Some days, Jonouchi foolishly wonders if Hase will stop talking so loud and damaging his ears. Probably not. Not that he minds that much in the end. After all, the other is basically is only friend. Not that considering him in such way is appropriate and he is aware the title could become a problem later on. A friend could drag him down. Right now, it's simply secondary. Why should he act as if he cared more than necessary? A sigh escapes his lips as he turns around, trying to show his annoyance on his face. Eyebrows raised, he gestures toward the other, beckoning him to explain himself already. 

The reference is something he is able to understand. He simply decides to push it aside as it will not give him an answer. A few seconds later, he pretends not to be startled when his 'friend' grabs his shirt out of nowhere, instead of offering him anything looking remotely like a justification for the fact he is disturbing him.

“Hassy? May I know what you are doing?” His tone shows everything but patience.

“There is a hole. In your damn shirt. A big one.” 

“Hm?” Jonouchi moves his gaze on his shirt, not caring much about the situation. Apparently, his friend is right. There is indeed a hole in the fabric. When did that happen? He had absolutely no idea. It's embarrassing somehow, as he usually pays close attention to these things, even if he refuses to show it. “I'll deal with it later.”

“No!”

“Hassy, would you mind letting go of me?” Wrinkling his nose in protest as he is dragged toward the nearest bench, the shorter man wonders what he has done to deserve such cruel fate. 

“I'm going to fix it. You can't walk around like that. You are already bad enough as it is.”

“Excuse you?” Usually, Hase does not bother him too much. The other can even be an interesting distraction. But today it's the opposite. And what's up with this comment anyway? He is looking as good as he usually does. Unlike this punk who walks around with his black and yellow clothes as if he was a giant bee. Sitting on the bench is a little tricky as Hase is emptying the content of his pockets on almost the whole surface, forcing Jonouchi to curl himself on the edge. There is a silence, a long one, as his gaze moves on the small box of needles and bobbins. There are other things too. A pack of cigarettes and a lighter, bunch of coins and crumpled bills, an old picture of a woman, probably his mother. The first two are enough to make Jonouchi clenches his jaw and wish he could throw them away in the nearest trash can around. A dancer should not smoke, that's his opinion. The others don't mean a thing to him. Perhaps it's selfish, to refuse to care about certain matters, to only focus on one small thing at once. Yet, it's less painful that way. Being involved would get him in trouble. Bruises and problems. He is not eager for those. Unlike the other. Isn't it why they get along? By being so different? Hideyasu has no idea. Does it even matter? Probably not.

“Can you really fix it?”

“Why would I lie about that, hm? Take it off!” Once again, there is a hand on his chest, brushing against the hole, as to evaluate it. Being touched is not a thing the shorter man especially enjoys and he tries to show it by firmly pushing the other away.

“Hassy, no.” Oh God, he sounds like he is talking to a rebellious dog. That's not appropriate. He is not such an asshole after all. Okay, he is. But not when someone is trying to lend him a hand.

Oddly, his friend doesn't seem to mind that the slightest as he is busy trying to find a thread whose color will match his shirt perfectly. Being able to witness him being that focused on a task does not happen everyday and Jonouchi finds himself silent, not being able to take his eyes away from the other.

“You seem to... Know what you are doing?”

“Sure, I do!” Needle between his teeth, Hase lets a triumphant sound escape his lips as he finally manages to find the right bobbin. “I fix all the guys' clothes.” The guys? Ah, probably the members of Raid Wild. Crossing his legs, the leader of the second team nods, as to encourage him to pursue his explanation.

“I make my own clothes too. It's really cool although it takes much of my time. And you can't really buy lock seeds when you're broke because you spent your whole allowance on fabric. Trust me, that shit isn't cheap. I spend hours trying to find good deals. It's a freaking chore. But hey, I have to look great, get it?” As he speaks, Hase manages to work the thread in the needle's head, carefully. He doesn't struggle much though. At least not as much someone without experience would have. “I told you to give me your shirt by the way.”

It's not as if Jonouchi was not wearing anything underneath it but still. After a short hesitation, he starts to open his shirt, slowly. Only a thin white t-shirt is protecting his skin once he is done and he feels absolutely mortified. He has it only because the day is rather cold and not because he enjoys it. He seems almost bland that way, like anyone else. Anything more colorful would be more appropriate. That will teach him to be too lazy to do the laundry. He is surprised at the lack of comment though. Hase barely glances at him before grabbing the shirt and starting to work. 

“I didn't think you would be the type of person to enjoy sewing.” The words escape him before he is able to stop himself. However, it's fine, isn't it? Being friends means that asking questions is allowed. Knowing each other is the key to a stronger teamwork.

“I do. It's nice. My mom taught me. She always told me I had to be able to fix my own clothes. And she was right, I guess.”

“Mine believes that when clothes get holes, you should throw them away.”

“Guess you can do that when you have money...” Hase's tone is bitter out of all sudden and it's problematic. This conversation was not meant to cause him any harm. How could he fix that properly?

“I don't know how to live by myself. I keep burning my food and the washing machine flooded a whole room in my flat.” It's an idiotic confession and he is not even sure of what he is trying to prove. Using people is not a problem. Having an average talk with a friend is a complete challenge and also a brand new thing. Once, he observed that, by saying something which lowered himself, he could increase his talking partner' self esteem. So it's what he is trying to achieve here.

“Seriously?! Ah, it's okay. I can't cook either. But I never flooded my flat. There is this small place where you can eat for cheap at the corner of my street. We could go and... Eat and stuff.”

Raising Hassy' self esteem certainly did not mean going on a date with him. Although he is perhaps mistaken. After all, they have eaten parfaits together a couple of times already. Isn't it similar? Bonding between friends while plotting against the other teams. Here, it sounds different though. Jonouchi looks down for a moment, wondering what he should reply. He knows that the other doesn't live too far away from his place and he could easily go to visit him for a couple of hours and be back to sleep at his own flat. Is it worth it to spend time with Hase though? What will he gain from it? 

Lifting his head, he spends a moment trying to find the other's gaze to get some kind of answer. Yet, he is too focused on his work to pay attention. The needle is moving smoothly between his fingers, fixing the shirt almost in a magical manner.

“Perhaps we could do that.” He replies after a moment, staring at his knees as he mumbles the words. 

“Really?! Awesome. I thought you would say no. You're a busy guy after all...”

The sentence almost makes Jonouchi laugh. That's ridiculous. He spends most of his time alone in his tiny apartment, pretending he is able to do fine by himself and watching the television until he falls asleep. However, he is good at playing the opposite of who he really is. The greatest faker in the world, hm?

“I am,” he lies. “Still, I have moments where I need to relax. Would tonight be fine with you?” It's not like him to be so direct and he curses his tongue. Usually, it's an efficient tool. Here, it might doom him.

“No problem. Here, I'm finished. No more hole!” 

His shirt is... In fact, Hideyasu is unable to recall where the hole was in the first place. Hase is quite efficient and that's something he will have to remember for next time. He puts it back on, buttoning it immediately. “Thank you, Hassy. I apprecia—”

He is interrupted before being able to finish his sentence as he feels the hands on each side on his faces, fingers brushing against his ears. He closes his eyes instinctively, a couple of seconds before lips crash against his own. The kiss is not kind or especially good. To be honest, Jonouchi has not enough experience to rate the experience. Still, it's definitely not something he had expected to happen. Not so soon. Perhaps after the dinner, in front of Hase's door, before disappearing into the night. Here, it's less romantic. At the same time, when did his brain decide it was fine to plan to actually kiss the other? That's not good. He will have to fix that.

“Ryouji...” The blushing will have to go too. He is able to feel his ears burning and that's not something he appreciates. 

“Tonight. At Seven. I will send you a text with my address. And you'll pay for the restaurant because I fucking don't have enough money, kay?”

There are too much details at the same time and Hideyasu ends up nodding a couple of times, trying to remember how to focus properly. 

“Tomorrow, I'll take you fabric shopping. We can take a look at your washing machine too. It'll be great!” 

There is no time to reply as the other is already putting everything back in his pockets, ready to leave. For dance practice probably. Maybe, Jonouchi realizes, he is not the only one who wanted to find someone to listen.


End file.
